


oh my god, they were roommates

by swevery



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, nonbinary cody "night angel" walsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swevery/pseuds/swevery
Summary: “what do you listen to?”“oh,” pete paused to think. “i don’t know, i like musical theatre, i guess. mika’s good and - ”“stop talking. god, please. don’t finish your sentence.”
Relationships: Cody "Night Angel" Walsh/Pete the Plug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	oh my god, they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to d20's latest they/them (even if d20 haven't realised it yet) !!

“sorry if it’s messy,” cody murmured, pushing a band t-shirt to the side of their room the instant they walked in. apparently they hadn’t thought far enough ahead to maybe clean their room before inviting a cute boy in.  _ oh well. _ at least pete’ll know what he’s getting into up front.

“don’t worry about it, seriously. i can’t judge.” pete followed in behind them, eyes scouring over the posters that cody had long since stopped getting embarrassed over. dark souls was fucking cool and they spent a lot of time getting good at it, why shouldn’t they get to show it off? 

they thought that it would maybe be a good idea to put some music on. that’s what people did when they had friends over, right? played music. there was always something playing whenever someone was visiting the store, so cody assumed the same would work then. they paused for a moment, looking over at pete. the man was looking back with his lips upturned into a small smile and cody immediately knew that they were not going to agree on what to play.

“what do you listen to?”

“oh,” pete paused to think. “i don’t know, i like musical theatre, i guess. mika’s good and - ”

“stop talking. god, please. don’t finish your sentence.”

other people might have been offended by that, cody realised a few moments too late, but pete only huffed out a laugh as he dragged his eyes down cody’s attire. they guessed that pete wasn’t interested in fighting a losing battle and so the music stayed off.

“so you work at the mall, right?”

“i did until the fucking gladiators took over. i mean, what the fuck, right?”

they slumped over into their bed, jacket creasing around them as they kicked off their boots and reached into their bedside drawer for a joint they’d rolled the night before. in their defence, it was a pretty stressful day. fucking gladiators. fucking cute guys who slammed devils against a wall for you. 

it was only when they’d reached back into the drawer for a lighter that they realised pete hadn’t responded.

“oh, shit. sorry, man.” their eye caught on the pin on pete’s jacket: 60 days. “do you not want me to - ”

“it’s fine, don’t worry about it. it’s your room, after all.”

still, cody put it back in the drawer, shutting it firmly.

“i like your swords.”

“yeah, at least these ones didn’t get fucking jacked.” they felt themself getting angier at the memory and tried to reign it back in, letting out a deep sigh. they were supposed to be having a nice night, remember? a nice night with a handsome guy. “i like your hat.”

pete looked over for a moment, eyes narrowing slightly.

“are you, you know, with anyone?” they watched pete pause for a moment, “a girlfriend, maybe?” 

cody suppressed the urge to quirk an eyebrow and gesture down at themself (darkened rims around their eyes, sword strapped onto their back -  _ no, it wasn’t too heavy for them, shut up _ \- the streaks of blue they’d done in the store’s bathroom after hours).

they thought for a moment about asking why pete wanted to know. was that too obvious? too desperate? hell, ( _ don’t say that you don’t want lucifer here right now _ ) pete was the one who brought it up first, so why were they the one questioning everything?

“nah. not my type.”

“oh! you’re…”

“gay? yeah, come on, what are you gonna ask next? am i cis?”

pete huffed out a laugh, “not if you’re gonna carry on going around introducing yourself as night angel.”

“i am.”

“i used to have a thing about telling people my name too.” cody almost felt bad about how their lips turned up into a smile at the man’s words, but they couldn’t help it. “what?”

“it’s not like i don’t like cody, i wouldn’t have chosen it if that was the case, but… does cody really sound like a person who sold their soul to lucifer himself?”

“you know that wasn’t lucifer.”

“yeah, yeah.” cody waved him off, thankful for the solid wall behind them that was stopping them from sinking any further away. had pete always been sitting that close? “sure, that devil looking fucker wasn’t lucifer and i’m not the vox populi of the mall or whatever, got it. wink wink.”

“did you actually just say  _ wink wink _ out loud? god, you’re lucky you’re hot.”

cody’s eyes didn’t  _ actually  _ widen at that (they hoped), but it was a close call. fuck, what a day. a cute guy turns out to be your new roommate and then he shoves lucifer against a wall for you, giving you a very agreeable view of his arms in the meantime. sure, there was all that about their entire world not being what they thought it was, but it’s not like cody night angel walsh was ever rooted firmly in reality, was it? 

“it’s the boots, isn’t it? you got a thing for goths or something?”

cody went to tie their hair back to do something with their hands, if nothing else. they found their wrist empty, save for a few wristbands that had become like a second skin to them now. thankfully, pete seemed to have noticed their disappointment and reached down to his own wrist, handing an elastic band over, “sofia - a friend - always forgets to bring one”.

the tips of his fingers brushed cody’s as the elastic band exchanged hands and cody reminded themself that they weren’t that much of a gay loser to actually  _ shiver  _ at that. no. no way. that would be stupid. 

they pulled their hair back with the elastic band, feeling pete’s eyes on them as they did. they wanted to believe that their cheeks hadn’t reddened at the feeling and that there was no way in hell ( _ you _ really  _ have to stop _ ) pete would have noticed even if they had, but not even they could delude themself that much.

“trust me, if my ex saw you she’d think you were - ”

“corrupting you?”

“okay, you think you’re way more threatening than you really are.” cody huffed at that, looking over at the sword mounted on their wall. “terrifying. i’m shivering, really.”

“you’re a dick, you know that?” 

pete hummed, a small smirk growing on his face.

“yeah, you’re not the first person to tell me that.” 

when cody looked back over, they could have sworn that pete was sitting closer than he was a moment before, their legs almost brushing against one another on cody’s bed. on cody’s bed. where they slept every night. was it only them who thought that was weirdly intimate all of a sudden? 

“you are too though.”

“yeah,” cody agreed. “are you going to do something about it or were you just commenting on it?” the smirk on pete’s face didn’t drop exactly, but it didn’t grow in the way cody thought it might have. “what? i’m not asking you to marry me. i’m just saying that i just got fired and apart from lucifer summoning me, i think that my days are gonna be pretty dull for a while, being the saviour of the mall aside.”

they prayed that reading minds wasn’t another one of the many things pete could secretly do or they’d be forced to admit that lucifer summoning them would probably bring tears of joy to their eyes. but going out with pete was good too. 

“i mean, speaking of, the mall’s good if you’re stuck thinking of places to go.”

pete groaned, “if we’re gonna do this you’ve really got to quit it with the damn mall.”

  
they went to object, to defend the place that had provided them with a purpose for so many years but then there was a firm grip at the nape of their neck and a hand slipping past the opening of their jacket, settling on their waist.  _ fuck it.  _ the mall would be there tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not immune to cody/pete brainrot


End file.
